


A Sweet Loss

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: After winning two fights (and losing a third), Nina gets doted on by Diedre.





	

Three matches in a day is always a risky move. She can handle one perfectly fine, but she starts to flag after two. She only signs up for a third if she knows her opponent, or if she's feeling particularly lucky that day.

Luck, as it turns out, is a fickle thing. It wasn't on Nina’s side today; she went down in the third against somebody new, a girl much faster than she'd expected. Still, the payouts for the first two wins exceeded the loss. Only thing that really took a hit was her pride.

Her pride and her face. Which is currently being tended to by her wonderful girlfriend, who she can only half see around the bag of frozen peas she's pressing to her cheek. “Am I still pretty?” Nina asks, wincing as Diedre finishes stitching up the cut above her left eyebrow.

“You're always gorgeous, hon.” Diedre musses up Nina’s hair. “And now, you're ruggedly sexy. You should be in magazines.”

Nina tosses her a wink. It probably just looks like a blink with the peas covering her eye. “Is that with or without the frozen vegetables?”

Diedre laughs and leans forward to press a light kiss to Nina’s forehead. “Definitely with. You feeling okay?”

Nina lowers the peas to gingerly touch her swollen cheek. At least it hadn't been her eye this time (but man had it been close). “Sore, but I'll manage. I've had worse.”

“I know,” Diedre sighs. “I had to patch you up for all of it.” Her fingers comb through Nina’s hair, fixing the mess she'd made of it. “It's a wonder you don't have permanent bruises.”

Nina leans into Diedre’s shoulder, letting it support the peas pressed back against her cheek. “Ooh, should I? Would you fuss over them and dote on me every day?”

“Thought I did that already. Guess I'll have to step it up.” Diedre rests her free hand on Nina’s hip, thumb gliding back and forth over skin. “I think ice cream might be a good place to start, if you're up for it.”

“Oh yes. Definitely yes.”

The hand in her hair dips to rub at her neck. “Maybe a massage afterward.” Diedre says. “I promise I’ll be careful of the bruises.”

Nina hums against her throat. “Gee, sweetheart, if you’re going to be treating me this well, maybe I should lose more often.” Diedre lets out a snort at this and Nina giggles. “Okay, okay,  _ I _ promise I won’t let myself get more banged up than I have any right to.”

Diedre cups Nina’s face, pulling her up for a kiss. “You’re impossible,” she says against her lips. In lieu of a reply, Nina kisses her again. She lets the bag of peas fall into her lap. Diedre pulls back after a moment, a gentle smile on her face. “Wanna get that ice cream, hon?”

“You know it, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem, and it's called there's not enough works out there with Diedre and Nina. I'm hoping to write more to help fix that problem.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
